Arra Sails Centered
by Larten
Summary: Larten's found himself a girlfriend and Gavner's found himself a comfortable head rest on Darren Shan's shoulders. Cute one shot between Larten and Arra.


**~ Arra Sail's Centered ~**

_Just a little one shot, void of any book plots beside Larten's love interest in Arra. _

_Perhaps I'll continue, I'm not sure yet. But for not, I like it like this. _

* * *

Larten hurried through the tunnels of Vampire Mountain. His red cloak billowed dramatically behind him and what remained of his orange hair flopped distastefully on top of his head. His spirits were soaring tonight and in all his 170 and odd years of life, only twice had he felt this excited.

Composure was everything to Larten Crepsley. His former mentor, and well trusted and respected friend Saba Nile, had taken Larten's youthful words of wistfully wanting to be exactly like him, to a dramatic extent; even going as far as plucking nose and ear hairs from Larten's face had he used incorrect grammar. But tonight was no time to worry about formality and appearance, because tonight, Larten Crepsley had fulfilled a wish of his which he had been seeking for near 34 years. Tonight, Larten Crepsley had found himself … a _girlfriend! _

Not just any old girlfriend, oh no, far from just an ordinary old Sue (he had heard Darren say that quite often). This girl was the spectacular games champion Arra Sails. Larten's face almost crumbled into a sickeningly love sick look, but had it not been for the already broad smirks of the Generals on duty that night, he would have been levitating on pink smoke.

Turning into another tunnel, he halted, cleared his throat quickly and tightened his cloak further around his shoulders. These parts of the cave were always chilly, especially during the winter months. He was heading towards his cell, to prepare for the upcoming feast held in honour of Darren Shan. Darren, Larten's half-vampire assistant and newly inaugurated Vampire prince, was to remain bunked in the ordinary cells of Vampire Mountain, until his formal chambers were prepared. Larten had complained bitterly about this, moaning loudly to anyone within ear shot of how unproductive it would be running about the tunnels of Vampire Mountain for Darren's tutoring lessons. Although the vampire clan respected every inch of Larten Crepsley, all agreed his tiresome ranting should be saved for special occasions.

He stopped outside an intersecting tunnel and stepped beneath the concave it formed. If one had been casually strolling by they would not have noticed the steel doorway. Rummaging through his pockets he grumbled and banged harshly on the door. In all his excitement and fuss, he had forgotten to bring his key with him.

"Darren?" he called, listening for any sounds within. He heard shuffling about and low mumbling. He scowled. "_Darren!_"

The steel door swung open and a short boy of about 17 beamed from the threshold. He was wearing nought but blue shorts and one of Larten's lengthy cloaks.

"Well?" he asked.

"What have I told you about appropriate dress within the mountain?" Larten said, eyeing his apprentices attire distastefully.

Darren waved his hand dismissively in Larten's face, smirking inwardly as his Mentor's lips tightened around his teeth.

"Prince, or no prince," Larten hissed, "I will not tolerate authoritative actions in my presence from any-"

"Larten, relax," Darren smiled, stepping back to let the red haired vampire through, "I'm only pulling your leg is all. Now tell me what happened. You were gone an awfully long time."

A serene look masked Larten's face and his eyes glistened distantly. He strutted to a carved out stone chair and plopped into it, not even flinching as the coldness attacked his private areas.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it, a majestic flourish of black leather, moving as swiftly as Ms Sails does, crashing down unworthy opponents on the bars." Larten crossed his hands over his knee and turned his attention to Darren. "Of course, adult affairs are not for the juvenile adolescents ears."

"I'm not juvenile!" Darren snapped, crossing his arms as if he were 5 years old.

Larten cocked an eyebrow and Darren dropped his arms to his sides scowling. "I don't see why I cannot hear your tale, Larten, after all, if it weren't for my inauguration, Arra wouldn't have been given the opportunity to dance with you. You're forgetting, that _I _paired you up that night."

"And that I thank you for, Master Shan," Larten said, swivelling around on the stone chair and began reading a book in front of him.

He could here Darren mumbling beneath his breath behind him and flopping into his hammock. Larten smirked to himself. He wasn't ungrateful for Darren's actions, although it may have seemed that way. In fact, he was thrilled at Darren's ability to intercept feelings and act upon them.

He fought back a grin as he remembered twirling Arra around the dance floor in his arms, her mauve cloak swaying beautifully behind her. Her dark hair fell in waves across her shoulders and rest upon her breast. The images of himself sweeping a lock of raven hair from her face and leaning in close, scanning her flawless features, brought a swelling to his chest. Her scent: lavender. Her lips: cherry red, plush and soft against his own.

Larten ran a finger along the scar streaked across his cheek and this time, allowed one goofy grin to crack his stern face.

_********_

The feast that night was one that would go down in Vampire Mountain history. Despite the vampires having feasted 3 days previous, it was as if they had been starved of enjoyment for centuries. Music rang throughout the caves, vampires danced about wildly; elbowing each other out of the way and occasionally, throwing a fist here or there. Even old Saba Niles, who had often complained of his tiring bones, found the energy to lead a conga line around Darren.

There were barrels of brew taller then Darren stacked around the room and food platters scattered across every table. After downing 4 glasses of brew, Darren puffed loudly and flopped into a seat beside Gavner Purl. The large general was breathing heavily, his cheeks a rosy red from intoxication. He flopped his head against Darren's shoulder and patted the Prince's head.

"A fine 'un," he mumbled, "Fine princess ye'll be , Shanster."

Darren chuckled. He had gotten used to vampires slumping around him drunk. It was a regular occurrence here in the mountain.

"Thanks Gavner," he smirked, patting the heavy mans shoulders.

Darren scanned the mess of vampire's falling about the hall. His eyes came to rest on the figure of Larten Crepsley. He was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, leaning eagerly across the carved stone table. Darren could see from how the man fidgeted that he was trying to sustain any movements of affection towards Arra.

He smirked as Larten lay a hand on Arra's open one, then quickly withdrew it. Larten Crepsley wasn't one for public displays of affection. The vampire had often scorned the affectionate actions of young vampires in the mountain. According to Larten, love sick puppies belonged in a cage. But Darren knew the vampire had a soft side to him, even if he so subtly showed it.

Larten fidgeted at the table, wringing his hands together beneath the table. Inwardly, he was cringing with mortification at his inability to remain calm and focused. He smiled at Arra.

"Have you plans after the feast?" he asked.

Arra ran a thin finger along her bottom lip. "That depends, have you?"

Larten smirked smugly, resting a hand on Arra's thing fingers. "Whatever my plans are, my love, you can be sure they are Arra Sails centered."

* * *

_There you have it. A little one shot between my favorite pairing in the Darren Shan Saga._

_Larten is fabulous, don't you think?_


End file.
